


but there was only one bed and both of them were too stubborn to sleep on the floor

by honeyteeth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, also heinkel and darius are married, honestly we all been knew..., ugh i love... writing fluff... so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyteeth/pseuds/honeyteeth
Summary: Heinkel and Darius are glad to be away from two of their biggest headaches: Edward Elric and Greed, who is trapped in Ling's body. However, the two teenagers are considerably less than thrilled to be shoved into a tiny hotel room together with one bed and no working heater. Either one of them sleeps on the floor, or they suck it up and just share.





	but there was only one bed and both of them were too stubborn to sleep on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the ed/greedling stuff i see is either hatefucking, fucking in general, weird kinky shit, or even implied r//pe where greed usually forces himself on ed who doesnt rly,,, object,, but it's clear he aint comfy
> 
> so im taking matters into my own hands and writing nothing but soft fluff and cliche romance tropes

It was nearing midnight as the little ragtag group stumbled exhaustedly into the quaint hotel. They had been trudging in the harsh, freezing cold weather for hours now, determined to find any form of shelter with a roof and four walls.  _ La Belle,  _ very confidently named, barely managed to stand against the biting cold winds that whipped violently at any and all articles of clothing and frosted over achy bones. Its dusty shingles were peeling off, the little wooden sign, now already free from one of its flimsy chains, was clattering gracelessly about, and the low moans and groans from the protesting building could be heard from outside. However, the inside was at least a little warmer and it had working lights and running water. That was more than enough for the party of four.

“This is the shittiest joint I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Greed mumbled, slouching as he trudged up the steep and rickety stairs. “I mean, come on, it’s practically falling apart! Did you see that roof?” He threw up his hands for emphasis, so wrapped up in his own thoughts and complaints that he failed to notice Heinkel, Darius, and Edward all rolling their eyes simultaneously. 

“Shut yer yap, princey.” Heinkel groaned, rubbing the back of his sore neck. “Just be glad you aren’t huddled up in that flimsy little cabin. At least this place  _ has  _ a roof.” His gruff voice was raw from the dry air, eyes heavily bagged. When he spoke, his lips barely even moved, making the illusion of his thick ginger mustache simply bobbing up and down on his face. 

 

“I don’t think I can even begin to tell you how excited I am to not share a room with these two jackasses,” Darius sighed, closing his eyes softly as they all rounded a corner to walk down a long, fluorescently lit hallway with ugly green walls and tacky carpet. 

 

“Oh, hey, you got us separate rooms? Maybe I’ll actually be able to get some sleep!” Ed cheered, rubbing at the socket on his shoulder where flesh met metal. The cold always had a tendency to bother him. In more accurate words, it caused an agonizingly painful flare-up in his joints and stiffened his automail so much that his knee and elbow could barely even move. He may have been used to it by now, but it still hurt. Pain, no matter how often it occurs, is still pain. 

 

“No, kid, not like that,” Darius halted, suddenly, at a deep beetle-green door with a steel knob. The paint was peeling, and the thing barely looked like it was properly bolted in, but it would still separate someone from one room and another. “This place is cheap as shit, so each room only has one bed. There’s no way in  _ hell  _ I’m gonna try and pile in with Heinkel, you and the homunculus all at once.” 

 

With that, he opened the door, letting Heinkel shuffle in first before following and closing the door with a soft click. Ed’s blood ran cold, though his face was burning a bright crimson. He looked at his room key, which was right across the hall from the two chimeras. Greed seemed to be just as awkward as he followed in pursuit of the shorter teen, his usual smug look now watered down to heavy discomfort and almost slight panic. 

 

Sure enough, there was only one very small, very rickety bed. The frames looked older than time itself, and the sheets were thin. The rest of the room was of course no better, with walls no thicker than a plank of wood and a small hole in the window that looked like it was crusted over with a layer of white frost. The floorboards creaked with every step, and Ed was definitely sure that there was a small dandelion growing in the far corner. 

 

“Well, this is… Quaint.” Greed chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets before sighing, pulling that same sour expression. “Alright, kid, guess you’re sleeping on the floor tonight. I’ll toss ya a pillow if you’d like.” The homunculus yawned, stretching widely before promptly flopping down on the small mattress. 

 

“First of all, stop calling me that! Greed, the  _ original,  _ may have been older than dirt, but technically he’s dead, and now you’re in Ling’s body so you’re just as old as he is!” Edward spat, furrowing his eyebrows. “Second of all, no way are you the one getting the bed! My joints barely even work, I have every right to sleep on something soft for once.” 

 

“Hate to break it to ya, but this thing ain’t quite soft. Kinda feels like a slab of stone.” Greed chuckled, arching his back for a moment as he stretched, lacing his hands smugly behind his head and closing his eyes with a satisfactory hum. “And of course I get the bed. I’m Greed, remember? I own everything.” He smirked, opening his deep lavender eyes just a sliver to meet the pools of gold that were Ed’s. 

 

“We could do this all night,” Ed sighed, looking away. Was he really going to do this? Did he really  _ have to?  _

 

“Glad you understand. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty re--” 

 

However, Greed wasn’t able to finish what he wanted to say. He was interrupted by a soft voice. Silence hung heavy in the air, thick enough to make Edward’s lungs heavy and stomach drop. 

 

“Wh--uh, what was that?” Greed asked quietly. Ed closed his eyes and blushed, looking away. 

 

“I said that since neither of us will sleep on the floor, we should just sleep together!” He snapped, lifting up his good hand to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. “You act like it’s such a weird thing, but come on. It’s freezing cold, and besides, Heinkel and Darius do it!” 

 

“They’re  _ married,  _ you idiot!” Greed snapped. 

 

“So what!”

“So they probably always sleep in the same bed!” 

 

“Ok, and?” Ed’s temper was rising. He was dog tired, feet and legs and arms and hands and fingers all throbbing with pain, the cold causing numbness and inflammation to occur all at once. It was like fire and ice all in his body, slowly making him brittle. He looked at Greed just in time to see the other boy roll his eyes and shimmy over. 

 

“Okay, get on in. But no snuggling, ‘ight? I don’t  _ do  _ snuggling.” He snarled, cheeks dusted a rosy red. Ed didn’t hesitate to swing his legs over onto the mattress, immediately sinking down and burying his head in one of the shoddy pillows. He rolled over on his side, facing away from the other occupant. 

 

This was fine, Ed thought. He’d stay on his side of the bed, Greed on his, and nothing had to be awkward. Well, of course except for the fact that the chill in the room wasn’t helping his whole joint pain thing, and also that his boots were still on, hair uncomfortably tied in a loose braid that snaked down his back. 

 

Ed groaned in annoyance as he inched down and unbuckled the clasps of his shoes, slipping them off and letting them fall to the floor with a heavy thud. He felt Greed wince with each clunk of heavy boot-on-floor behind him. Was he already sleeping? 

 

Deciding that the braid wasn’t enough of a problem to make him reach behind his head at an uncomfortable angle and undo it, Ed began trying to sleep. However, it just wouldn’t come to him. With each breath he took, pain shot up and down his limbs, and he was starting to shiver. He squeezed his eyes hard, trying to focus on getting some rest. He hadn’t been in a proper bed-- if one could even call this a proper bed-- in what felt like years. But his damn body was just completely intent to ruin his bliss.

 

“Hey, alchemist, you done over there? Stop fucking moving, you’re rocking the entire bed. I can’t sleep like this,” Edward heard a groggy voice yawn from behind him, and he flinched; he had forgotten Greed was there. “Also stop making those damn noises, you sound like a puppy that’s been kicked.” 

 

Noises? 

“What do you mean?” Ed asked through gritted, chattering teeth. 

 

“Ya keep whimperin’ like you’re in pain or somethin’.”

 

“I-- oh.” It took everything the smaller boy had not to flush from sheer embarrassment. Had he been whining? If he had, he thought, he had every right to! He hurt from head to toe, and his automail was still freezing where it sat. “Sorry, I didn’t even realize.” Ed’s tone showed that he was less than sorry. “My joints’re frozen over, it hurts like hell.” 

 

He heard a groan in the darkness. Weight was shifted, and Edward felt a body hover over him, reaching to click on the light. Once it was on, the room was filled with a dim, soft light, casting little shadows on the wall. 

 

“Let me help.” 

 

The command was so firm, yet at the same time so gentle that Ed thought that Ling had taken over and was talking. However, one look at those lilac eyes proved him wrong. Despite himself, Ed felt warmth slowly spill throughout his body, starting from the cavern of his chest, all the way up to the now-flushed tip of his nose. 

 

“Give me your hand, idiot,” Greed sighed, leaning over and gingerly picking up Ed’s good hand. “Can’t do this to automail, but I can at least make the swelling in your joints decrease, and also get your blood runnin’. You’re cold as death,” Greed remarked as he carefully, softly, ever so delicately, began kneading the alchemist’s knuckles with his own calloused hands. He worked them for a little while. “How’s that feel?” He whispered. Ed could only nod. 

 

Greed continued on like this for a little while, before deciding that Ed’s hand was loose enough to feel a little better. He slid a rough palm up a sun-kissed arm, stopping at the alchemist’s tired shoulder. He shifted his body so that he was positioned more behind the smaller boy, and both of his hands were now busying themselves by undoing the knots in Ed’s shoulder blades. With each hit of pressure, each gliding movement, Ed let out a soft noise of approval, letting Greed know that this was working. 

 

“Does it always hurt like this?” The silence between them was broken by the homunculus’ gruff voice. Ed nodded his head, not sure if the other boy even noticed, still melting into Greed’s touch as he moved his hand painfully slow to work on his middle back. The way his palms pressed against the alchemist’s flesh, the warmth of his breath down Ed’s neck… 

 

Quickly, Ed jolted and twisted his body so that he was now face-to-face with his massage therapist for the night.

 

“Hey! Hey, hi uh, hello.” He stammered, averting his eyes, hoping that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. He fumbled over to turn off the light, once more drowning the two in darkness. “Thanks, I feel lots better now, you don’t have to… Keep doing it.” He bit his lip as he slowly lay back down. He should not have felt the way he did when Greed’s hands barely even brushed above his lower back. His chest should not have been so full of warmth, and his heart most certainly shouldn’t have been pounding hard against the bones of his ribcage. 

 

“Oh,” Was all Greed said before lying back down himself, awkwardly shuffling to reposition his pillow. 

 

Silence. 

 

The quiet loomed in the air like a bad omen, and it made Edward uneasy. He wanted for Greed to keep doing that to him, for him to keep getting showered in all of this surprisingly soft attention. He hadn’t realized just how touch-starved he was until he found himself missing the feeling of rough fingers against golden skin. 

 

“It does, by the way.” Ed murmured after a little while. 

 

“What was that?” He heard Greed’s sleepy reply. 

 

“Uh, when you asked before if it always hurts. Yeah, it does, but usually just in the cold.” 

 

“Oh. Sorry. Did I manage to help a little?” 

 

“...A lot, actually.” Ed whispered, feeling something in his chest. He knew what this was, but didn’t want to admit it, even to himself. 

 

“That’s good. I’m… Uh, okay not to sound… Weak, or whatever, but I... It’s really nice to touch someone and have it bring them good. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love to fight, but uh, I’m happy that I could use these hands for something other than… Well, fighting.” Even in the dark, Ed could make out his flustered features, head shyly tilted down, eyes refusing to meet with his. It was kind of cute, actually. 

 

What a weird thought. Greed the avaricious was cute? Not possible. He was a monster; thick skin and rippling muscles, sharp, piercing eyes and teeth that could tear and rip at their leisure. His ultimate shield-- at least that’s what he called it-- was hard as diamond, and a deep obsidian in color. His body was built to harm, built to fight, built to do anything  _ but  _ this. 

 

But oh, how it wasn’t. 

 

Ed had definitely noticed before how absolutely gentle the homunculus could be. How when dealing with humans that he wasn’t trying to slaughter, he was softer, kinder. Yes, he was sarcastic, and had a mouth so dirty it’d make a sailor blush. Yes, he’d make love to the bottle until his eyes were half-lidded, cheeks a bright cherry red and body warm and thrumming with life and weakness all at once. He ate and drank deeply, laughed just a bit too chaotically and fought until even he was black and blue. 

 

But the look in his eyes, the brush of his fingers, the quirk of his lips when it dared to tug into a genuine smile. It was human, Ed could tell. And not just Ling regaining control of his body again, but Greed showing the warmth and consideration of a real, living human being. 

 

There are only two things that inhabited this world, and then a purgatory in between. Gods, beasts, and those who cheated death-- the homunculi. Homunculi were closer to the divine than a beast ever could be, and Greed definitely fell somewhere way up there on the scale. In every way, he was stronger, braver, more powerful than any human on this earth, just like the gods. However, there was one thing that separated the two categories. 

 

While the divine had everything, could do anything, could say anything, they would never know the raw, unconditional love of a beast. Powerful enough to rip flesh, they would never understand the clash of teeth, the arch of a back, the delicate roughness that came with every slow, loving moment. With one exception. 

 

Greed knew how. And Ed knew this. It was so clear-- everything in those violet eyes told him so. Greed knew sex, of course, as all did, beast or god, but he knew love and he knew intimacy and tenderness. He knew the innocence and the evil that came with it all. 

 

And this, Edward thought, was why he was hopelessly in love with this strange, beautiful, hideous creature. 

 

Without even thinking, Ed extended his good hand and brushed the warm flesh of Greed’s cheek ever so lightly. He was asleep, chest rhythmically moving up and down with the pattern of his breathing. Cautious fingers drifted down a sharp jawline before retreating back to the other side of the bed. 

 

“If only you knew how you made me feel…” The boy murmured to the slumbering figure, tucking a strand of jet black hair behind the homunculus’ ear.

 

No, the alchemist thought; this wasn’t right. Greed was asleep and didn’t know what was happening. With a sigh, Ed turned around to face the wall. Despite the fact that right next to him another warm body occupied the bed, the Amestrian had never felt so deeply alone in all of his life. He let his eyelashes flutter closed, and he slowed his breathing, though he couldn’t stop the shivering. He was ice damn cold. 

 

An arm reached out and slowly hooked around Ed’s waist, drawing him closer until the shorter boy’s back pressed firmly against a warm chest.

 

“Why didnt’cha say so sooner?” A low rumble of a voice in his ear, the brush of a nose against the back of his neck as Greed’s head dipped down to curl up against Ed’s thick golden hair. “Could’ve used that a long time ago, pipsqueak. You’re the one thing that I’ve always wanted but could never have; I’ve been dreamin’ ‘bout makin’ you mine, but god it’s never as good as the real deal.” Greed took a deep breath, and Ed shifted his body and rolled over so that he was face to face with the figure that lay beside him. “Real evil, y’know,” Greed groaned, looking embarrassed and exhausted. 

 

“What is?” Ed asked, lips barely even moving. 

 

“Well, now I have t’ look you in the eyes when I say all of this. So, guess I should just get it over with, yeah?” He swallowed hard, carefully bringing up a hand to push back Edward’s bangs. “So, uh, you’re really really… God, wow, you seriously are beautiful, huh? With your molten gold eyes and that sundrop hair of yours.” Soft palm pressed against flushed cheek, thumb slowly caressing the flesh under wide eyes. “You’re so…. Breakable, too, ‘cos you know, you’re only human, but fuck, you fight like an animal and I’m not even gonna pretend that doesn’t get my heart racing. The way that you laugh too, it really just drives me up a wall. You make me go crazy, Ed, and I’m not just talkin’ about sexual attraction, here.

 

I mean, duh, you’re definite eye-candy, and that’s certainly somethin’ I’m not complainin’ about, but I just. Ah, how do I put this? Love the way that you… Feel. Like, inside, ya know? I can feel your heart and your soul, and both have nothing but good intention. And I really like how uh,” Greed bit his lip and looked away, becoming more flustered by the minute. “God, Edward, I don’t fucking know, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you and that just might be a problem for later, but for now we’re both interested, I think, and unreasonably close, and I just gave you a free massage, so I just… Fuck.” Greed groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands. 

 

It was silent again, and there was tension again. But not bad tension; it was simply the amount of holding back either of them was willing to do. 

 

“Can I…” Edward began, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows. “Can I kiss you?” He finally managed to ask, biting his lower lip, eyes hooded and heavy. Greed didn’t reply, but simply removed his hands from his flushed face and looked at the shorter boy shyly through his eyelashes. Four words. That was all. Four words with a question mark attached, and yet it was asked with such caution, such softness that Ed minus well have asked Greed to marry him. That was a four-word question for some other time, though. Distant, and in the future. Maybe Greed  _ would  _ be on the receiving end of it, Ed had no way of knowing. But what he did know was that Greed’s skin was soft and his hands were warm and his eyes were so gentle, so tender. 

 

The question went unanswered, by words at least. 

 

Gradually, scrupulously, Greed leaned forward. His nose barely brushed against the smaller boy’s, warm breath on anxious skin. Agonizingly slowly, he let his eyelashes flutter closed and ghosted his lips over Ed’s, barely even moving. The alchemist was the one to close the gap, tilting his head to the side, strands of golden hair falling loose from his braid, brushing against the skin of his shoulder. Finally, after much tiptoeing, there was a kiss. Fragile yet passionate, it sent a thick wave of euphoria rushing over Ed’s body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He shifted his body, using one of his knees to support himself as he languidly swung his left leg over the other’s waist. Greed, in return, rolled over onto his back, slipping warm hands down to the alchemist’s hips to support him, holding him in place as Ed straddled him. 

 

Hands pressed against a strong chest, toes curling as Edward moved, comfortably, at his own pace, careful not to push his partner past his own comfort zone as well. Slow fingers trailed up and down shirts, working buttons, zippers, metal clasps until finally, Ed was shrugging off his stark white shirt along with his coat, and Greed was currently working on arching his back and squirming about until he managed to expose his own upper half. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, lip-locked, jaws moving in time with one another, when Greed got uh-- greedy. 

 

Lightly, he brought up his own hands, pushing against warm, almost burning golden skin, nudging Ed until the shorter of the pair finally got the memo and submitted, breaking the kiss for just a brief moment to roll over on his back and let Greed shift his weight onto his knees, then onto his hands, which were now planted firmly on either side of the Amestrian’s head. Greed hovered above Ed for a brief moment, during which the latter turned his head, suddenly shy. 

 

“So pretty,” Greed cooed as he moved down, using one of his hands to tilt Ed’s face back up and planted a firm kiss on red, swollen lips. “My beautiful Edward,” The words rolled off of his tongue gracefully, easily. 

 

“Shut up, would ya?” Ed grumbled between each kiss. He only received a gentle hum of a laugh, feeling the vibrations against his lips. Another wave of shock, of pleasure, of goosebumps. 

 

Greed was now making his way down, dragging his mouth and tongue carefully against the Amestrian’s flushed skin, touching lips to sharp jawline and planting leisurely, burning kisses along its length. The further the homunculus moved, the more Edward squirmed, each caress sending him careening off the edge. Greed reached his neck, now pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to burning flesh. Ed couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips, causing the taller boy to chuckle. 

 

“Does that feel nice?” He murmured into warm skin, lightly trailing his teeth over the dip between neck and shoulder. He clamped his jaws down, biting just hard enough to leave an angry red mark, earning a gasp and shutter from Ed. He stopped, quickly, pulling his head back. The sensation of cold air against the wet spot sent chills surging through Edward’s body. 

 

“H--hey, why’d you stop?” He panted, eyes heavy, body tensed and loose all at once. 

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure whether that noise was good or bad,” Greed admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. The alchemist squirmed under the taller of the pair, desperate to keep going. He loved the sensation, and after much realization and thinking over and denial, he decided that he loved the person giving him said sensation as well. 

 

“So good...” Was all Ed could manage, lifting his chin to expose his neck again. Greed only laughed, before curling strong hands underneath an already arched back. Fingers brushing against a shivering spine, roaming around shoulderblade and hip bone, he brought Ed up, leaning back himself so that now the Amestrian was straddling his lap, fingers clawing desperately at the flesh of his chest. Greed took a moment to smile-- a genuine, soft smile-- up at Ed, before going back to the task at hand. He worked thoroughly, leaving trails of sticky hot kisses and piercing bite marks, rainbows of black, blue, purple and red blooming in their wake. As he did so, he brought his hand behind Ed’s head, pulling at the ribbon that kept that thick mess of hair in its braid. After a final firm tug, it was loose, and waves of gold tumbled freely across Ed’s broad back. Greed flicked the ribbon away and ran delicate fingers through the alchemist’s soft hair. A hum of pleasure rumbled in the base of Ed’s throat, as he hooked his arms around Greed’s neck. He was melting. Skin shining with a glimmering, thin layer of sweat, lips wet and plump and red from the kissing, he felt completely slack in the strong embrace of the homunculus. The room was no longer cold, and his limbs no longer felt stiff. Everything was in hues of rose-gold and dim yellows, alive, thrumming. It was bliss, the alchemist decided as he used the palm of his hand to push back Greed’s face from his neck and dip down to meet his lips, slow and full of deep, real passion. Yeah, bliss described this feeling perfectly. 

 

\----------------------------------------------☆   
  


“Please don’t make me get up, I’m so comfortable,” Ed groaned, eyes screwed tight against the morning light. Greed was currently shaking his shoulder, already up and about, Ed decided, due to the lack of heat on the other side of the bed. 

 

“C’mon, baby, please? Heinkel and Darius promised us breakfast. Somethin’ about payback for the lack of us arguing last night,” The homunculus laughed, leaning his forearms on the bed. 

 

The alchemist, however, was not so amused. He stared, eyes wide and face flushed, at his companion. Had Greed just…? 

 

“Huh?” Greed finally noticed Ed gawking at him, lips slightly parted. “What’re you lookin’ me like that f--” He cut himself off, seeming to realize what he had just said moments ago. He shot straight up, body completely tense. 

 

“‘Baby’, seriously?” Ed asked quietly. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just… Ugh, I guess you wanted to forget about last night, yeah? Well, we still can!” Greed was floundering about, hands moving quickly, lips even faster as he tried to explain himself. “Uh, swe--- dude, I mean-- get up,” He chuckled nervously, turning on his heels so that his back was facing the smaller boy. Gingerly, Ed rolled out of bed. Coming up behind the flustered homunculus, he snaked his arms around a slender yet sculpted middle, pulling himself closer and resting his forehead on the nape of Greed’s neck. 

 

“You can call me baby, if you want,” He murmured shyly. “I… I don’t think I mind being your baby.” Ew, ugh, gross! How unbelievably cheesy! 

 

“You sure you don’t mind? I mean, I don’t want to force you into a relationship that you don’t wanna be in, b…” Greed stopped himself, turning to face the smaller boy. “I mean, Edward…” He sighed softly, daring to touch a strand of golden hair and tuck it behind Ed’s ear. 

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there-- nobody is forcing anybody to be in a relationship,” Ed laughed, heart skipping a beat at the affectionate touch. “I  _ made out with you last night _ , remember? Neither of us was drunk or drugged up, and I don’t know about you but  _ I  _ enjoyed myself thoroughly.” Ed laughed, bumping his forehead against Greed’s shoulder. 

 

“God, you’re cute,” He heard the taller of the pair murmur. He could hear the way the homunculus smiled, though. 

 

“Anyway!” Ed clapped his hands together, stepping away and pulling his shirt and coat back on. Lazily, he tied his hair into a ponytail-- he’d braid it later. “The two big guys  _ did  _ promise us some free grub, and I’m not one to pass that up. Shall we?” A grin crept onto Ed’s face as he extended his hand, heart fluttering as Greed took it in his own and intertwined their fingers. 

 

Together, the two left the shabby little hotel room, just as they had come in. Though this time, any and all tension was relieved, and instead replaced with a feeling that neither of them had really quite experienced before. It was scary, yes, terrifying almost-- but they had been through hell and back together. They’d get through anything. So, hearts light, fingers locked together tightly, they simultaneously decided that this was most certainly worth any anxiety that came along with a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh it's really been a while since i've written,, anything, yeah? so this is def. really rusty and shitty, sorry about that


End file.
